She Lives in a Fairy Tale
by AcrossTheRiverNotDown
Summary: Jade's scary downward spiral. Tiny bits and pieces of Bade. Rated T for character death.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**  
_

_**Please listen to the song: Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore.**_

_**I don't own Paramore anyway.**_

* * *

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

/Jade had been zoning out recently, like a lot more than usual. She was falling behind in her studying, which was definitely going to bite her in the butt when she had to write her finals. She'd just sit there, throughout her seven period class day, in a daze; in her own little world.\

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of a world that she's left behind_

/It'd gotten to the point where she began "eating" (spending) her lunch alone, in the handicapped stall of the girl's bathroom. The gang had been noticing how she was slowly inching away from them. Every night she spent at Beck's (at least with still minimal convincing) she hadn't noticed how he had held her just a little bit tighter, pulling her just a little bit closer.\

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles were all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

/People in the halls started to whisper as she walked.

_("Look how thin she's getting."_

"_I bet she's anorexic."_

"_Who cares, she's fucked up anyways."_

"_Totally, what a stupid emo freak, god, I wish she'd die already.")_

She threw up into her mouth a little more every day. Beginning to grow tired of their hushed whispers and lies, and how come she was the only one who heard them?

She'd always been a fan of butterflies, yet her family wasn't at all surprised when they found her collection torn to pieces and just one butterfly's wings in a glass case._ (They should've been)_\

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

/She'd just wished it'd go away; the voices, the whispers, the nightmares, the pain.

Bury this fucking messed up fairy tale, she wished, and maybe her along with it.\

_Parappa Parappa Para!_

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_/_She was outside in her garden, walking through the flowers when she collapsed. (It must've been from famine.) It just so happens that Beck was midst of a text spam. She usually always answers after the first one. He knew that something was up._\_

_Her prince finally came to save her;_

_And the rest you can figure out_

/He drove quickly to her house and found her sprawled out, unconscious in her flower garden with dirt stains on her white and black lace dress. The white streaks in her jet black hair still lay perfectly in place with her hair, although it was sprawled out like a fan beneath her head.\

_But it was a trick_

_And the clock struck twelve_

_Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick_

_Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

_/_He'd thought she was faking; that she was just anxious for finals. So after she woke up, he left, driving home in silence that Saturday afternoon. (Anyway, it wasn't like she'd fallen on cement, or hit her head or anything.) He wasn't even aware that he was the "big bad wolf" in this fairy tale's ending._\_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_We'll bury the castle, bury the castle_

/No one was aware of the fact that under one of the bushes in her garden she's dug her grave. A whole hole all to herself; for when the right time came. (Bury this fucking messed up fairy tale, and take her along with it.)\

_Well you built up a world of magic_

_Because your real life is tragic_

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

/She wasn't happy with the way that she couldn't stop the bad things from happening. It was eating her alive. From the inside out, for that matter. So she zoned out and tried to create her own little fantasy world. _(It didn't work)\_

_If it's not real_

_You can't hold it in your hands_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

/Oh yes, she could feel it in her heart. It fucking hurt, tearing her apart, everyday she had to bear with her pain. No one noticed that she wasn't not eating on purpose; she wasn't skipping meals for the fun of it! She had a valid reason. (In her point of view it was valid, but good luck trying to explain that to someone else.)\

_And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes_

_Oh, even in the dark_

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

/She sees herself, the way her skin turns whiter and her bones begin to show and stick out around her body. To other's it's just sick, but to her, she looks like she could be a superstar, model material even. Except that's way out of her league, maybe she could become one of those, (but only after she'd reached her goal of seventy two pounds.)\

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

/She's buried this messed up fucking fairy tale, and with her own wish; she buried herself along with it.\

_Parappa Parappa Para_

_Parappapa Parap Papa_

_Parappa Parappa Para_

_Parappapa Parap Papa_

_Parappa Parappa Para_

_Parappapa Parap Papa_

_Parappa Parappa Para_

_Parappapapa Pappap Pappap!_


End file.
